Wake Me Up
by Inazuma Kaiten
Summary: One-shot. Inspiration comes from Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. She blinked as her mind tried to processed the simple words and froze. Don't die? Don't die? Does that mean she was... dying? Her sluggish mind finally caught up and she widened her eyes. She was dying! She stumbled backwards from shock.


"No!"

She fell backwards, her eyes wide with shock and pain as everything seemed to go slow motion. Blood splattered her clothes and skin but she didn't notice as the sword was yanked backed to its owner and more blood flowed freely from the fatal wound. Pain exploded in her body and she felt numb as everything darkened and dimmed until she couldn't sense anything anymore.

* * *

_What is this?_

She blinked and looked around but she saw only blankness and more blankness. Everything was dark and somehow, it felt like she _belonged_ here, however strange it was. She tried to move and blinked again as she felt _nothing_. It was like her body wasn't here, yet it was. She looked around again only to meet the same darkness over and over again.

_There._

It was almost unnoticeable but she _felt_ it. It was like a door, and yet it wasn't. She blinked again before walking to where she felt the door although sluggish as she stumbled several times, unused to this kind of feeling. She stumbled again before finally reaching to the door. She neared it and groped around for something. Her hands landed on the doorknob when she heard it.

It was very faint and distorted, but she heard it. A voice. She blinked and the voice came back again, this time a little bit louder. She furrowed her brows at the voice, trying to concentrate on it. It sounded strangely familiar but she couldn't remember who it belonged to. It filled her with a strange feeling and she blinked again.

_... o... ie..._

There it was! The voice! She focused on it, trying to make it more distinguishable.

_... no... do..._

No? No what? She concentrated harder, trying to focus as she felt the doorknob _thrum _underneath her fingers, trying to pull her in. She tried to ignore it in order to hear the voice.

_... don't... die..._

She blinked as her mind tried to processed the simple words and froze. Don't die? _Don't die?_ Does that mean she was... dying? Her sluggish mind finally caught up and she widened her eyes. She was _dying_?! She stumbled backwards from shock.

... _don't leave... me..._

His voice! It was his voice! Her memories came rushing back to her and she instinctively tried to reach out for him. Suddenly, the endless blankness became constricting and small as she drew her hand back and huddled in fear and confusion. Now it looked like the only way to escape was to open the door. Her hand reached out quickly, grasping the doorknob with a desperation as she-

_... NO! ..._

She froze at hearing his voice. The doorknob suddenly glowed and she looked at it underneath her hands with alarm and delight. She felt the automatic need to open it... but no! She shook her head. She couldn't! She was _dying_ and she couldn't open it! She didn't want to die yet!

She closed her eyes in an attempt to open them, concentrating hard and desperately trying to ignore the instinctive need to open the door. She couldn't die now! He needed her and she can't just leave him! She focused harder, tensing up in concentration when the blankness suddenly shattered and she felt herself slipping away...

* * *

Numbness.

Everything felt so numb and yet, it also felt so sore. Everything was black again, but this time it felt different. She felt _alive _and_ breathing. _Then in a painfully slow manner, her senses came back to her slowly and gradually. She felt the slight wind caressing her and struggled to open her eyes. Suddenly, something small but cold repeatedly splashed on her cheek and numbly, she realized it was teardrops. Who was crying? Her efforts on trying to open her eyes doubled more.

The she heard it. His voice. It sounded so anguished, so much in grief and so pleading. It sounded like someone desperately begging, pleading for something.

"Don't leave me! Don't die! Y-You can't die! No! I forbid you to die! Come back!"

She opened her eyes.


End file.
